Aurore Agreste
'''Aurore Agreste - '''Piękna i niebiańska istota i jednocześnie matka Adrien'a Agreste'a. Niektórzy ludzie czyli wielcy fani Nathaniel'a powiadają, że Aurore to tylko wymyślona postać z opowiadań, ale jak kiedyś na ich drodze stanie ta oto blondynka to niech się lepiej ratują. Relacje z MAS&MAS Aurore to druga matka (tu trochę TAKIE skojarzenia z Koraliną) każdej maseczki. To ona jest też taką szefową maseczek. Przeciwniczka Lila'y, Nathaniel'a i innych takowych (saren)osób. Bardzo kocha dawać szlabany Adrien'owi, jednak się do tego nie przyznaje, a wręcz temu zaprzecza. Oj, przejrzałam cię Aurore. Wygląd Aurore jest szczupłą kobietą o urodzie anioła. Ma blond włosy, zielone oczy i wiele rzeczy na głowie, np. Spiknięcie Marinette i Adrien'a! Co z tego, że są już po ślubie. Miraculum Miraculum Aurore jest Miraculum Pawia. Niestety dużo osób (Konsegolów, ekhm, ekhm...) chociaż przeczytało tysiące opowiadań jest zwolennikami teorii, że NA PEWNO AURORE (ONI MÓWIĄ PANI AGRESTE) NIE JEST PANIĄ PAW. CZY WY TO ROZUMIECIE?! Aurore i jej cytaty # ,,Masz szlaban!" # ,,Zapnij pasy. Jeżdżę ostrożnie, ale nigdy nie wiadomo na kogo natrafimy na drodze". # ,,Paoon, przemień mnie w najseksowniejszą obrończynię Paryża! Ale to nie koniec. Zielonooka jest znana z przezabawnych cytatów, a każda Maseczka powinna znać chociaż ten jeden. Jej relacje Były relacje z MAS&MAS to teraz dajmy relację z resztą Yebyemnyetho (też należy do MAS&MAS, ale dajmy inną relację) Ma z nią relacje takie jak z każdą Maseczką. Nie wywyższa jej i kocha ponad wszystko tak jak każdą Maseczkę. Claire To jej najlepsza przyjaciółka - kiedyś (jak możemy się dowiedzieć z ,,Już jaśniej lśnić nie mogę) jej wróg. Razem wyjechały do Tybetu, ZAWSZE RAZEM. I na dodatek nie komplementują na każdym kroku siebie nawzajem. Czasami lepsza taka przyjaciółka, niż fałszywe Jean i Margot. Jean Była ,,przyjaciółka" Aurore. Margot To samo co wyżej. Felix Aurore była adoratorką Felix'a, tak samo jak Claire. I bum! Kolejny powód do kłótni. Sophie Sophie była w na początku w cieniu Aurore, do jakiegoś czasu... Ale potem wszystko się zmieniło... Marinette Aurore zdecydowanie się cieszyła, kiedy Adrien WRESZCIE ją poślubił. Od samego początku lubiła i faworyzowała Mari. Chloe Według Aurore Chloe była wredna z powodu Andre, a tak to aż tak jej nienawidziła... O wiele bardziej lubiła ją od Lila'y Lila Uważana była przez nią za szmatkę i wredną suczkę i dzika (żeby nie mówić wulgarniej) PS. Nie we wszystkich opowiadaniach Nathaniel Z całego gangu Wredowatych Wredot najbardziej lubi Nathaniel'a (tak naprawdę potem miała ochotę go zabić, ale ciii...Każda maseczka tak myśli, co poradzić?) PS. Nie we wszystkich opowiadaniach Andre i Gabriel Nawet nie gadajmy o nich, ok? Przyjaciele Mari i Adrien'a Lubiła ich. Nawet doszło do tego, że pewna dziewczyna (czyli MagicznaNinja) stworzyła Aurono. Nie pytajcie XDDD Fanowskie książki o Aurore i MAS&MAS Trend na książki Aurore zaczął się w wakacje i trwa do dziś. No bo kto nie chciałby tworzyć opowieści o swojej idolce i wzorze do naśladowania? Jest wiele książek i trudno by było wszystkie wymienić. Ciekawostki # Z książki ,,Misji Tybet" może wyniknąć, że Aurore lubi najbardziej latte z syropem amaretto # Blondynka dba o dobrą sylwetkę w każdej książce # Aurore już w wieku 21 lat kierowała czterema salonami. # Nie daje szlabanu córkom # Ma helikopter w kolorze seledynowym # Kiedyś założycielka tej wiki zapytała się, czy Aurore jest Potterhead # Aurore - tak nazywa się salon firm optycznych # Zielonooka nienawidzi Olivii # Większość MAS&MAS najbardziej lubi Aurore # Na pytanie ,,Kawa czy herbata?" kobieta odpowiedziała, że zielona herbata bez cukru. # Agreste zna również aż 4 języki (razem z francuskim), trochę chiński i alfabet morsa. # Według niej morsy są miłe. # Dziecko Aurore jest młodsze o 3 dni od dziecka Claire. # Jak pani Agreste zakochała się w Gabrielu : ,,Zakochałam się w jego słodkich, niepowtarzalnych SMSach! Były takie oryginalne, umiał w nie przelać tyle uczuć! A na dodatek miał pojęcie o ówczesnej modzie, bardzo mi to zaimponowało. Później zaczęliśmy się spotykać i wszyscy mówili mu jakie ma szczęście, że natrafił na mnie" - Aurore, ,,I'm crazy over you" Informacje wzięte z Wattpadów, dziękuję za uwagę :D